Dark's Kiss Krad's love
by takathefox
Summary: R-for later chapters. Idon't own theses characters except for one. Sato is married to a photographer whos seems to have caught the eyes of the infamous model Dark.


Chapter 1

"Kazukie…I love you." Satoshi said as she lay on his bare chest.

"The feeling is mutual." She replied kissing him between his pecks.

"You ready for more? I still have to punish you for teasing me." Satoshi kissed the top of Kazukie's head and grabbed her from behind. She jumped at his touch.

"Sato-Chan stop it…I'm worn out. Besides the kids are most likely up." She smiled. Satoshi kissed her again.

" Well right now, you're on my time and I get to do the work." He said as he straddled his wife. Before she could protest, Satoshi swooped down and kissed her.

"Satoshi…stop it…we can't." She whispered when Her husband stopped kissing her. He smiled evilly. He kissed her again, slowly working his way to her ear and her neck.

He was about mid-stomach when there was a loud crash followed by crying.

"Oh god no!" Kazukie said, pushing satoshi off of her. He fell backwards off the bed and was slowly recovering as Kazukie put on her clothes. She dashed down the hall followed closely by a fully dressed Satoshi.

They entered the kitchen and almost fell on their butts when they slipped on water that was all over the floor.

"Nari-Chan! Kogie-Chan! Are you two alright?" Kazukie said as she carefully walked over to her children. Both her daughter and her son were crying at the tops of their lungs.

Kazukie picked up her daughter as Satoshi carried their son to the living room.

"Makogie…what's the matter. Why are you crying? Did you hurt yourself?" Satoshi asked as he sat beside his only son on the couch. The little boy rubbed his eyes and his nose.

"I-I was t-trying to g-get nari-chan a bowl f-from t-the cabinet a-and I knocked o-over m-mommy's vase w-with t-the pretty f-flower in it." Cried the little boy. Satoshi cradled his son in his lap.

"Its alright Makogie…"Satoshi said over his daughter wails.

"Nari-Chan…please tell mommy what's wrong…Let me see your hands." Kazukie cooed to her little girl. Her daughter trembled as she held her little hands up for Kazukie to see. The little girls hands had little cuts across the palms. They were starting to turn green.

Kazukie sighed in relief. "Sato-Chan can you fix Kazunari's hand s. I'll clean up the mess in the kitchen." Said Kazukie as she handed her daughter to her husband. Satoshi agreed and carried both his children to the bathroom.

Kazukie quickly cleaned up the glass and water off the floor. She slowly picked up the blue rose that once stayed in the vase. She felt like crying for the first time since her daughter was born. This rose was a rare special rose. Krad and Satoshi given it to her when they had become one and agreed to love her forever. It was once a beautiful, pale blue rose. But now it was lifeless and withered.

Kazukie was snapped out of her reminisce when the phone rang followed by a painful wail from her daughter. Kazukie answered the phone and went to the bathroom to help her blue haired husband out.

"Hello who is this?" She asked.

An old friend and a model for your now famous pictures answered a mans voice on the phone.

"Dark!" Kazukie asked plugging her other ear agenst her daughter's wails. Satoshi shooed her off to their bedroom so she could talk without so much noise.

The one and only

"Wow we haven't talked in a wile…uh…what did you want?"

Well…I was throwing a party for your accomplishment. I was really looking forward to um… seeing you again answered dark.

"I can't leave Satoshi with the kids." Kazukie replied.

Oh…well they can come…if they want.

"Will there be any alcohol?"

Hmmmm…. Maybe after the little ones go to bed.

"I'll ask Sato-Chan if he wants to go."

That's fine Kazu…. but I really like it if You came.

"Well….I'll just ask him…hang on okay."

Alright

Kazukie ran down the hall and into the bathroom. "Sato-Chan…a friend of mine invited us to a party for my pictures. Do you want to go? The kids can come too." Kazukie gasped.

"Is it a party at Darks?" Satoshi answered.

"Hai"

"I'm not sure Krad would like it if I went there Kazu…but you can go. I'll stay with the kids." Satoshi suggested lifting his little daughter off the bathroom counter. Kazunari and Makogie ran off to play in their toy room.

"Are you sure Sato-Chan…I don't have to go?" Kazukie said, shifting from foot to foot.

"Go ahead Kazukie…. you deserve a break okay. The kids are a handful together but…I'll manage." Satoshi said just before giving his wife a deep longing kiss.

"I'll go then." Kazukie sighed. She picked up the phone again and told dark she was going to his party.

The part starts at 7:00. It's at my place. You know where that is right?

"Hai…it's so big you can't miss it even if you were blind."

Um…is the family coming?

"No, Sato-Chan doesn't want to come. He wants to stay home with the kids. But I think the real reason is he either doesn't like you or he doesn't trust you." Kazukie smiled.

Dark laughed.

I figured as much. Is that old bluenet still with the police force? He could never catch me when I was still in the thief business. Dark said trying to hide his obvious amusement.

"No…he just moved up in the system." Kazukie replied.

Well okay…see you at 7:00 Dark said cheerfully.

"Okay, see you at seven." Kazukie smiled.

End chapter 1

Authors note: please don't flam me…I know I can't spell worth crap but you understand. If you don't like my story don't read it.


End file.
